Sex Education (Part I)
by dilfsofbeaconhills
Summary: Stiles and Isaac are clearly lacking sexual activity. You take it upon yourself to show them the ropes.


You stared blankly at the bright computer screen that illuminated your darkening room as the day turned to dusk. You switched on the overhead lamp, wincing slightly at the somewhat blinding light. A headache was approaching from hell and you could feel it gave no sign of letting up soon. Two bickering voices were welding deeper inside of your mind with each word uttered from their mouths.  
"Dude, what are you doing? That goes here. I told you, you roll on the glue and I'll stick on the paper."  
Stiles dictated Isaac's efforts and pressed his hands over a piece of paper on the project board. They were seated Indian style on the floor of your living room, attempting to complete the presentation for the project.  
"It looked better here," Isaac mumbled under his breath. "I'd appreciate if you'd let me contribute a little more than just rolling glue onto paper."  
Your brows knitted together as your thumb and index finger squeezed the bridge of your nose to massage the increased pain in your skull. Letting out an exasperated sigh and turning to face the boys in the cushioned chair, you leaned over so that your elbows rested on your knees and placed your head in your hands.  
"I'd really appreciate if you both would stop fighting like five year olds while my head feels like it's going to spontaneously combust."  
You grumbled, almost incoherently.  
"Isaac, look for some pictures of the last few things that we need. If I look at the screen any longer my eyes are gonna start bleeding."  
He nodded and obeyed your request. You traded places with Isaac and sat next to Stiles on the hard wood floor. Stiles concentrated on the stiff board, placing various pictures and facts about the project subject on it. You nudged your elbow into his ribcage angrily. He yelped and rubbed the sore spot on his side as he glared at you.  
"He's never shown an interest in school work, don't be an asshole and discourage him when he finally does!"  
Your voice didn't reach higher than a heavy whisper. He grimaced and lifted his hands in defeat, silently apologizing.  
"I don't understand half the shit this report is about anyway."  
Stiles confessed. It didn't surprise you that he hadn't grasped the point of the project. Isaac either for that matter. Although they excelled in their own different ways, English wasn't their strongest suit to say the least. Even though the boys were your friends, you wouldn't have agreed to a partnership if your teacher hadn't have practically begged you to assist them. Isaac turned from the screen in hopes to understand as you explained as well.  
"Alright so Goddesses and Sirens. Goddesses were women with supernatural abilities, women that were worshiped because of certain attributes, like Aphrodite for love and beauty and Athena for wisdom and courage. Sirens on the other hand were viewed as evil. They're sea creatures that used their voices to seduce men. Upon hearing their song, sailors would loose all sense of direction and steer straight for the island the Sirens lived on. The seamen would-"  
A small snort was sounded to your left. You rolled your eyes at the sight of Stiles attempting to stifle his ever present immaturity.  
"I'm sorry just, seamen - semen,"  
He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, coiling from your daggers.  
"Sorry, um, go on,"  
You refrained from slapping him upside the head and continued.  
"They would end up crashing into rocks and drowning. The Sirens were irresistible, men never really had a snowball's chance in hell of fighting against it."  
The printer spat out a few pages and you began cutting out the figures. Isaac closed out of internet and joined you back on the floor.  
"So, basically Goddesses are the good guys, Sirens are the bad guys?"  
He asked timidly. You smiled and nodded, acknowledging his effort in understanding. After pasting the last few photos on the poster you held it up and had the boys approve of it before moving it to the kitchen table.  
"In a nutshell. No one really knows why the Sirens wanted to kill the men they came across, but they're generally viewed as evil beings. I mean it's one thing to have the face and the body of a goddess, but add the voice of an angel and you're basically fucked."  
Stiles and Isaac nodded, starting to grasp the point of it all. You returned to the desktop and let your fingers tap against the keyboard briskly, completing your portion of the report. The pain of your headache seemed to have subsided for the most part, allowing you to be able to tolerate the two men a little more.  
"A shame really,  
You spoke up as you turned to them and rested back into the chair, slumping slightly.  
"What a tease; you think you're being led to this magnificent creature, to ravish basically, and you meet your untimely fate before you know what's happening. I'd just figure they'd be great with their mouths, right? I'm sure you guys must know what you like when it comes to the mouth getting you off, so I'd bet they would have been great at it."  
Stiles and Isaac looked at each other sheepishly, then back down at their hands. You looked between them, confused by their apprehensiveness.  
"You guys do know what it feels like to be blown, right?"  
Isaac looked to Stiles, waiting for him to answer first. Stiles mirrored Isaac's actions. After the awkward silence filled the room they both shook their heads 'no'. You were slightly awestruck to be honest. You sat up straighter and looked at the boys closely.  
"So, wait, that must mean you guys are virgins,"  
They exchanged glances again and nodded, a bashful expression painted on their faces. You let out a small chuckle, not meaning to sound curt, but surprised.  
"You don't need to sound so pleased with that fact,"  
Isaac remarked, fumbling with his fingers.  
"I'm just kind of shocked. It's not like you're unattractive guys, not in the least bit. I just assumed, I guess,"  
You felt bad for stereotyping them for their age and gender. It wasn't very common to find inexperienced 17 boys nowadays. You shrugged and sighed softly, both boys remained quiet as the awkwardness grew thicker.  
"But I know you have to have wondered what it feels like,"  
Stiles interrupted you and ran a hand through his hair, obviously a little embarrassed by the subject.  
"Yeah, of course, we're not insane, or prudes. It's just pointless to answer the door when opportunity doesn't come knocking."  
You absorbed his words and nodded, understanding how frustrated they must be on so many levels. A small smile spread across your lips as an epiphany struck. You reached your arm to the wooden surface of the desk and knocked three times. Stiles and Isaac looked up at you in confusion.  
"Well today is your lucky day, boys. Opportunity just knocked and if you have any common sense, you'll answer."  
You got up from the chair and began towards the hallway. You stopped and looked back; the boys still on the floor, almost frozen a daze. Their eyes finally caught up to you and they stumbled to get on their feet.  
"W-what?"  
They spat in unison. You rolled your eyes and walked back to them, placing your hands on your hips.  
"You guys wanna know what to do when you're with a girl, don't you? While ultimately being satisfied yourselves, of course. I can show you everything you need to know."  
You let your hands run down their chests, eying them down. You licked your lips and smiled as if your proposal was nothing out of the ordinary. Their mouths hung slightly ajar, racking their brains for the ability to respond.  
"But, why?"  
Stiles questioned. You shrugged and crossed your arms.  
"It's been a slow summer. Thought I'd give the toys a break tonight. But if you're not interested,"  
A fake yawn suppressed as you stretched your arms over your head for emphasis.  
"I'll just go on to bed. You can see yourselves out when you're done with the report."  
You waved and turned around, leaving them in their stance as you walked towards your bedroom.  
"Wait!"  
Isaac called after you, stopping you from moving any further. He looked from Stiles to you as he spoke,  
"You're insane if you don't take her up on this, man. All I know is I'm sick of getting a boner every 10 minutes due to lack of sexual activity."  
Isaac ran to catch up with you down the corridor. After a few incoherent words muttered to himself, Stiles flew to catch up with the both of you as well.  
"So who's first?"  
Stiles asked, rolling up his sleeves. The offer at hand suddenly making his temperature rise. You shook your head and took both of their hands in yours, leading them into your bedroom.  
"No. No one's first, no one's second. Both of you. At the same time. This is a learning experience. You'll learn from watching one another."  
You closed the door and walked over to your stereo, pulling out some mood music to heighten the experience.  
"Why have one flower when I can have two?"  
Stiles huffed out a sarcastic laugh.  
"Yeah, nice little analogy there. What, are we in school now? A little sex education 101?"  
You lowered the light switch on the wall, making the lights fall to a glowing dimness.  
"I thought you'd like that one."  
You sighed and stood before them, scanning them up and down. You pushed them to the mattress roughly, and placed a hand on each of their knees, looking from one to the other.  
"Now shut up and listen. Class is in session boys, I suggest you pay close attention."


End file.
